Mission
by troalle
Summary: Orang-orang meregang nyawa tiap hari, dan kami menjawab demi tubuh kaku seseorang. We are polices. With Kai, Sehun, etc.


Subuh itu aku termenung seperti subuh-subuh biasanya. Mataku terbuka lebar tanpa peduli diameter kelopak mataku yang agak sempit; mimpi itu kembali menyelimuti seluruh permukaan otakku dengan cara yang menyedihkan.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, aku menyambar mantel beludruku. Saku mantelku terasa berat dan dingin meski mantel ini sama sekali bukan imitasi. Pikiranku ikut berderum bersama _ford _yang kutunggangi. Bahkan sampai ujung perjalanan pun, otakku masih berderum.

Aku melihatnya disana, dengan wanita pirang yang menjejalkan dada besarnya di dada sosok yang kucari. Sudut bibirku terangkat menahan _eufaria_ yang tertahan di ujung kepalaku.

Dan dia mati, bersamaan dengan tangan gemetarku yang mengacung.

.

**Mission**

A letter from troalle

with EXO Kai, EXO Sehun, f(x) Victoria, EXO Chen

crime (and lil much AU) genre

.

.

Jongin merasa hidungnya mampet karena terlalu banyak menghirup aroma darah. Jujur saja ia tidak terlalu tertarik dengan gagasan 'bekerja terlalu rajin lalu mendapat pujian' seperti keadaannya sekarang. Yang benar saja, bahkan _croissant _yang menjadi sarapan terlambatnya tadi belum habis seperempat dan dirinya harus menghadapi sebuah kasus pembunuhan orang kaya. Ini kasus pembunuhan kelimabelas bulan ini yang ia tangani dan ia sudah benar-benar berpikir bahwa Seoul berubah menjadi kota dengan tingkat pembunuhan paling tinggi di negaranya. Oh, ia jadi ingin menangani kasus apapun asal jangan pembunuhan.

"Kim," Jongin melirik kesebelah kanannya dan mendapati Oh Sehun—anggota timnya—tengah membawa sebuah berkas berisi identitas korban. "Pria itu orang Cina, namanya Huang Zitao. Ia adalah seorang pengusaha kayu dan mantan Bandar narkoba dengan wilayah distribusi Asia Timur dan juga sebagian wilayah Australia. Umurnya 27 tahun dan—"

"Kenapa ia berhenti?" Potong Jongin.

Dahi Sehun perlahan mengkerut namun sama sekali tidak memprotes pertanyaan ketua timnya tersebut, "Aku belum mencari tahu. Untuk sementara, kita punya seorang saksi yang cukup kuat dan bisa jadi dialah tersangkanya." Lelaki berkulit tan disebelahnya kini merebut beberapa tumpukan kertas dan foto dari TKP ditangan Sehun dan membacanya dalam diam. "Kim Yoojin, sekertaris pribadi Huang Zitao yang sering mendapat perlakuan kurang menyenangkan. Dan malam itu Kim Yoojin juga ada di TKP." Lanjut Sehun.

Kali ini gantian dahi Jongin yang mengkerut walau tangannya menepuk bahu Sehun perlahan untuk menyemangati anggota timnya tersebut. Setelahnya, Jongin merogoh sakunya dan menelepon seseorang. "Nuna, aku ingin kau menginterogasi Kim Yoojin saat aku sudah sampai disana. Umm. Baiklah, aku akan sampai dalam delapan menit."

Kini kerutan di dahi Sehun makin bertambah saat Kim Jongin menunjukkan cengiran aneh tepat saat lelaki itu mengambil langkah didepannya.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku tidak membunuhnya!"

Sehun menatap Kim Yoojin dan Victoria yang tengah ada di ruang interogasi melalui kaca satu arah. Disebelahnya terdapat Kim Jongin yang masih setia menunjukkan cengiran anehnya yang membuat Sehun bergidik.

"Kau sering mendapat tindakan kekerasan saat bekerja dengan Tuan Huang. Apa itu benar?" Victoria bertanya dengan suara datarnya.

"Itu benar, tapi… aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai membunuhnya!" Kim Yoojin menjawab dengan muka yang menyebalkan, membuat Sehun harus menggumamkan 'dasar pembunuh jalang!' dalam hatinya. Kalau tidak ingat ada seorang Kim Jongin disebelahnya, mungkin Sehun akan—

Pintu ruang interogasi terbuka, memunculkan seorang lelaki berkulit tan yang kini berjalan kearah kedua wanita yang sedari tadi duduk berseberangan dalam ruangan tersebut. "Dia benar, _nuna_." Katanya kearah Victoria yang masih menunjukkan raut kebingungan. "Yoojin-_ssi_, kami akan menahanmu sedikit lebih lama untuk kepentingan penyelidikan. Terimakasih atas bantuan Anda." Jongin tersenyum kearah Kim Yoojin yang mengangguk mengerti. "Sehun, antarkan Nona Kim kembali ke sel-nya dan pastikan ia mendapat makan siang." Dengan sigap, Sehun muncul dan menuruti perintah Jongin.

Victoria menatap ketua timnya dengan pandangan tidak mengerti dan akhirnya menyuarakan "Apa yang kau lakukan, Jongin? Astaga, aku bahkan belum menanyakan apapun."

Kini Jongin menarik kursi yang tadinya diduduki oleh Kim Yoojin lalu duduk disana, "Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu ingin kau bertanya padanya, aku hanya ingin kau memastikan sesuatu."

"Memastikan apa?"

Lelaki tan tersebut terbatuk pelan, "Aku melihat beberapa foto yang Sehun ambil dari TKP. Kau lihat karpet ini? Diatasnya terdapat debu aspal yang berarti penembaknya mengenakan sepatu. Dan Kim Yoojin sama sekali tidak memakai sepatu saat itu." Jongin menunjukkan beberapa foto dan menunjuk bagian karpet.

"Jongin, Huang Zitao sebelumnya menginjak karpet itu dengan sepatu."

"Tahan sebentar, _nuna. _Dari pengamatanku, Kim Yoojin memilik perasaan khusus pada Tuan Huang. Data pegawai perusahaan milik Huang menunjukkan posisi yang paling sering diganti dalam perusahaan tersebut adalah sekertaris Huang Zitao. Kim Yoojin mampu bertahan selama hampir 4 tahun padahal sekertaris-sekertaris sebelumnya bahkan tidak mampu bertahan selama satu tahun. Huang Zitao adalah orang yang kasar dan aku kurang yakin ia mau berubah untuk mempertahankan seorang sekertaris, jadi aku yakin Kim Yoojin menyukai Huang sampai mau bertahan seperti itu. Tapi dari interogasimu tadi, aku tidak lagi dapat menahan spekulasi kalau wanita itu tengah melindungi seseorang, rautnya mengatakan kalau ia tahu sesuatu."

Victoria mengangguk mengerti, "Apa pembunuhnya kemungkinan adalah kerabat Kim Yoojin? Tapi dari datanya, Kim Yoojin adalah perantau dan keluarganya ada di Daegu dan…. ah, dia pasti diancam!"

Senyuman tipis menghiasi bibir Jongin, "Jangan terlalu yakin dulu." Lelaki itu berdiri dari duduknya dan menepuk pundak wanita yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. "Aku akan menemui Jongdae _hyung. _Kau ajaklah Sehun makan siang."

"Siap, bos!"

.

.

Laboratorium bersuhu agak dingin, membuat Jongin harus menyembunyikan tangannya dikantong mantel. Lelaki itu sedikit terkekeh saat Jongdae menyodorkan sebuah _cheese burger _kearahnya. Ekspresinya pasti menunjukkan mimik sangat kelaparan sampai anggota timnya tersebut menyodorkan makanannya untuk sang ketua.

"Aku bersumpah kalau ekspresimu menunjukkan kesekaratan, ketua. Aku jadi menyesal membeli satu saja." Jongdae menatap Jongin dengan pandangan prihatin sampai rasanya tangan Jongin gatal ingin menjitak lelaki sipit dihadapannya.

Jongin mendengus keras, "Apa yang kau dapat, _hyung?"_

"Tidak terlalu banyak sebenarnya," Jongdae memakai kacamatanya setelah gigitan kedua pada _cheese burger_-nya. "Huang ditembak dua kali di bagian dadanya, satu peluru hanya sedikit mengenai paru-paru dan satunya lagi mengenai jantung namun agak ke pinggir. Aku perkirakan peluru yang sedikit mengenai paru-paru adalah tembakan pertama."

"Itu menunjukkan bahwa penembaknya tidak ahli."

Jongdae mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari mayat Huang Zitao, "Benar."

Kedua manik Jongin kini menelusuri bekas tembakan ditubuh lelaki Huang tersebut, "Bagaimana dengan pelurunya?"

Lelaki yang lebih tua di ruangan tersebut beralih mengambil sesuatu di mejanya dan memberikannya kepada Jongin. "Aku tidak terlalu hafal namanya tetapi dilihat dari bahannya, ini adalah buatan Rusia."

"Tepatnya, ini buatan Ukraina. _Roughpain_ banyak dipasarkan di Timur Tengah dan Cina." Gumam Jongin. Sekitar setengah menit setelahnya, ponselnya berbunyi. Benda itu menunjukkan nama Sehun dilayarnya, membuat Jongin menempelkan benda itu ketelinganya dengan tergesa. "Halo?"

"_Kim, astaga, cepat kesini! Kim Yoojin terbunuh."_

"Sialan." Jongin sedikit memijat ujung hidungnya dan memutus sambungan telepon. Ia melirik kearah Jongdae yang memasang pandangan bertanya, ia mendesah pelan lalu berkata, "Kim Yoojin terbunuh." Setelahnya, Jongin berlari kecil di sepanjang lorong bersama Jongdae dibelakangnya. Keduanya mendapati Sehun yang dikelilingi beberapa tahanan dan petugas lainnya. Sehun tengah berjongkok disebelah mayat Kim Yoojin sambil memeriksa keadaan mayat tersebut.

"Sehun,"

Lelaki yang dipanggil namanya mengangkat sedikit wajahnya memandang Jongin dan Jongdae bergantian, "Aku akan menginterogasi Park Chanyeol."

Jongin menatap satu persatu tahanan dan petugas yang mengelilingi mereka lalu berhenti pada seorang lelaki yang ia kenali sebagai Park Chanyeol. Ia tersenyum kearahnya lalu berkata, "Jangan tergesa-gesa, Sehun. Aku serahkan ini padamu."

.

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya dalam untuk memusatkan pikirannya pada lelaki dihadapannya. "Kau bersama Kim Yoojin saat pembunuhan ini terjadi. Apa itu benar?"

"Ya. Aku membunuhnya."

Lelaki berkulit pucat tersebut sedikit mengangguk, "Mengapa kau membunuhnya?"

Park Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Karena ia adalah gadis yang menyebalkan dan sangat cerewet. Ia suka menghakimi padahal masih baru!"

Terbatuk kecil, Sehun melanjutkan lagi pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau gunakan untuk membunuhnya?"

"Um, pecahan botol." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada mantap. Sehun kembali mengangguk dan menyodorkan kantong berisi _fish and chips _yang tadi dibelinya bersama Victoria. Dilihatnya Park Chanyeol sedikit meneguk ludahnya, membuat Sehun menyeringai senang.

"Itu bukan pecahan botol, Tuan Park. Kim Yoojin tertusuk pisau saat pertama kali aku menemukannya disana. Apa jatah makan siangmu selalu tidak cukup sampai-sampai kau ingin mengambil jatah yang lainnya dengan mengakui kejahatan orang lain sehingga kau ditakuti?" Kata Sehun sambil melirik kearah kaca satu arah yang ia yakin ada Jongin dibaliknya.

.

.

"Jongin!" Victoria masuk menghampiri Jongin yang tengah melihat keadaan Sehun dan Park Chanyeol di ruangan interogasi. Wanita itu membawa beberapa foto untuk diserahkan pada Jongin. "Aku mendapat ini dari bagian CCTV." Jongin mengambil foto-foto ditangan Victoria dan mengamatinya. "Aku sempat mencari tahu tentang orang ini." Lanjut Victoria sambil menyodorkan kertas berisi identitas seseorang yang terdapat di foto tersebut.

"Lelaki yang manis."

Victoria mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Jongin, "Kim Junmyun. Seorang mahasiswa semester akhir Universitas Tsinghua, umur 22 tahun. Ia tengah ada di Korea untuk menghabiskan liburan setelah semester-semester sebelumnya memutuskan untuk tetap di Cina. Dan kau tahu apa yang mengejutkan? Lelaki Kim ini adalah adik tiri Kim Yoojin."

Jongin memijat ujung hidungnya untuk berpikir, "Ia punya kekasih?"

"Jadi, kau benar-benar menganggap ia manis? Kau juga manis, Jonginie." Goda Victoria yang disahuti Jongin dengan dengusan kesal. "Baiklah, baiklah, sekarang aku serius. Dulunya Junmyun tinggal bersama kekasihnya di Cina. Kekasihnya bernama Wu Yifan, umur 27 tahun. Aku benar-benar menganggap lelaki Cina ini sangat menawan. Tapi sayang, Wu Yifan bunuh diri 6 bulan yang lalu. Demi tuhan, aku membaca berita bunuh dirinya tiga kali dikoran mandarin saking tidak relanya. Oh, lelaki tampan tidak selalu punya hidup mudah."

Sebelah tangan Jongin memasuki kantong mantelnya dan mengambil ponselnya. "Kim Junmyun tidak mungkin cukup pintar untuk mengelabui kita." Kedua manik Jongin melirik kearah kaca satu arah yang menampilkan Sehun dan Park Chanyeol. "Kita akan menangkap Kim Junmyun."

.

.

"_Kim Junmyun baru saja terlihat masuk ke villa milik Wu Yifan sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu."_

Jongin mengangguk meski tahu orang yang tengan berbicara dengannya melalui sambungan _earphone _itu tidak mungkin melihatnya, "Jongdae _hyung, _Victoria _nuna_, masuklah lewat pintu belakang. Sehun, kau tetap bersamaku."

Sehun melirik kearah ketua timnya dengan wajah senang namun kembali fokus saat melihat Jongin tengah mengetuk pintu villa.

"Permisi, aku sedang mencari Kim Junmyun." Kata Jongin setengah berteriak. Setelah ketukan kelima, Jongin memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintu villa tersebut dan mengkoordinir anggota timnya, "Geledah."

"_Clear." _Itu suara Victoria. Ruang tamu bersih.

"_Clear." _Itu suara Sehun. Dapur bersih.

"_Cle- ah, sial. Kim Junmyun berlari kearah utara menjauhi villa. Ia pasti melompati jendela." _Jongdae berbicara dengan suara terengah. Dengan sigap, Jongin menyusul Jongdae yang berlari mengejar Junmyun.

"Victoria _nuna, _Sehun, gunakan mobil." Jongin mengintruksi kembali dengan suara terengah ditengah lariannya.

"_Baik!"_

Jongin dan Jongdae mengikuti Junmyun yang memasuki sebuah gang yang tidak terlalu sempit. Itu adalah gang buntu. Didengarnya Jongdae yang menarik napas lega dan ia terkekeh. "Tetap siaga dengan pistolmu, Jongdae. Anak itu membawa senjata."

Saat Junmyun sudah terjebak diujung gang, Jongin memasukkan pistolnya dan mendekati Junmyun dengan perlahan, "Kim Junmyun-_ssi, _kami hanya ingin berbicara denganmu sebentar." Jongin berucap dengan perlahan. "Tolong turunkan senjatamu dan—"

'Dor... dor'

Dua buah peluru menembus bahu dan pinggir perutnya. Tubuhnya tumbang dan darah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya kian deras.

'Dor'

Satu tembakan lagi. Pandangan Jongin yang semakin memburam masih sanggup melihat tubuh Junmyun yang tumbang karena tembakan mengenai sebelah kakinya.

"Jongin! Jong—"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik sebelum pandangannya berubah menjadi gelap.

.

.

Udara sore yang agak dingin menyapa permukaan kulit Jongin. Ia menyamankan kepalanya pada bantal dan perlahan mulai membuka matanya. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah lampu putih, lalu raut sumringah Victoria. Baiklah, ia harus menerima kenyataan kalau dirinya pasti melewatkan banyak hal.

"Jongin! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah!" Sebelah tangan Victoria mengusak rambut poni Jongin dengan gemas. Hampir bersamaan dengan seruan Victoria, datang Jongdae yang mengacungkan jempolnya bersemangat seakan menyelamati pemenang olimpiade.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Junmyun?"

"Motif balas dendam. Wu Yifan dulunya adalah bawahan Huang di bisnis narkobanya. Terlilit hutang cukup besar pada atasannya tersebut dan tidak mampu lagi membayar sisanya karena Huang menghentikan usahanya. Diluar dugaan, Huang malah membuat Wu si tampan ini menjadi budak eum sex sehingga masalah ini cukup pantas menjadi alasan bunuh diri. Kau tahu maksudku, kan?" Jawab Victoria.

Lelaki tan yang tengah berbaring diranjang mengangguk, "Dimana Sehun?"

"Mencariku?" Jongin menoleh kearah suara dingin itu. Disana terdapat Oh Sehun yang mengenakan kemeja lusuh dan rambut yang acak-acakan dan oh, jangan lupakan raut wajah bangun tidurnya yang jelek.

Jongin terkekeh kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Jongdae dan Victoria bergantian, "Jadi, dia Sehun?"

Jongdae tertawa keras sekali sampai mengeluarkan airmata, "Jongin, Sehun menemanimu hampir selama 24 jam sehari! Astaga, Tuan Oh ini hanya meninggalkanmu untuk mandi dan makan meski ia tahu kau hanya perlu sedikit darah. Demi tuhan, aku harus cepat-cepat menikah agar tidak melanjutkan kecemburuanku pada kalian."

Lengan Victoria menyenggol lengan Jongdae untuk menghentikan tawa konyol lelaki itu lalu kembali menatap Jongin, "Jangan mencoba untuk bangkit dari ranjangmu atau aku akan mencabut habis rambut bagus Oh Sehun-_mu _itu." Lelaki tan yang berbaring diatas ranjang hanya menatap Victoria dengan pandangan ada-apa-dengan-Oh-Sehun yang membuat satu-satunya wanita ditim itu melanjutkan, "Aku tidak pernah terlalu buta untuk melihat usahamu dalam semacam misi bertajuk melindungi Oh Sehun dimanapun."

Semua orang di ruangan menoleh kearah Sehun yang terbatuk kecil, entah disengaja atau tidak. "Aku perlu bicara dengan Jongin." Nada bicara Sehun yang dingin membuat semuanya merinding. Perlahan, Victoria dan Jongdae mulai melangkah keluar ruang rawat Jongin dan meninggalkan Jongin dan Sehun didalamnya.

Setelah mendengar bunyi pintu tertutup, Sehun mulai mendekati ranjang Jongin. Lelaki itu tersenyum hangat kearah Jongin sampai rasanya lelaki tan dihadapannya ingin berlari ke gereja terdekat dan berteriak 'haleluya' sepanjang tahun.

"Kau ingin mengatakan apa, Sehun?"

Lelaki pucat yang disebut namanya malah terkekeh, "Kau mengerti arti kalimat 'usahamu dalam semacam misi bertajuk melindungi Oh Sehun dimanapun'?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan lalu ikut terkekeh, "Aku tidak yakin."

"Kau jelas menyukaiku." Simpul Sehun yang kali ini berhasil membuat Kim Jongin tertawa keras. "_Well, _aku benar-benar tidak butuh dilindungi misi semacam itu, pak ketua."

Lagi-lagi Jongin mengangguk, "Kau tahu? Itu semacam insting. Aku tidak pernah yakin soal konsep perbedaan posisi karena aku sendiri tidak nyaman dengan hal itu. Dan,"

"Dan?" Sehun membeo membuat Jongin menghela nafas.

"Jangan panggil aku pak ketua. Aku ini masih dua puluh lima tahun, bahkan kita seumuran!"

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

Tadaaaa! Jadi ini adalah _fict crime _pertamaku dan aku benar-benar _excited _sampai menghabiskan beberapa jam didepan laptop dengan tampang bloon (ok, actually it's not important). FF ini adalah wujud kecintaanku pada serial kriminal 'NCIS' dan 'Forever', aku pernah menonton serial-serial ini dua kali sehari dan sama sekali tidak bosan! Adakah yang senang menonton serial ini?

_tbh, I have a lot of hard times so I can't finish 'Awake' sequel story. _Aku sangat minta maaf untuk yang menunggu rencanaku ini. _But, hope you enjoy this fict!:)_

**NB**: Aku mengarang beberapa hal, seperti peluru 'roughpain' dan mungkin salah dibeberapa nama hal-hal lain. Ah, aku juga tidak terlalu tahu tentang organ-organ manusia, jadi aku harap permaklumannya (bow)


End file.
